charlierulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nascent
Nascent is the name of the first game of Assassins played amongst the Friendesignations. It utilizes all of the standard rules listed on the Assassins page and allows Spoons, Toothbrushes, and Socks as weapons. Nascent will last for a month and a half from May 21st until July 1st. The game was organized by Charlie but administrated by Nick so that Charlie can participate. Players The following sixteen players participited in Nascent. *Charlie, Dead *Chelsea, Alive, 4 Kills *Chris V , Dead, 2 Kills, Wanted List *Leetal , Dead, 1 Kill, Wanted List *Dan , Dead *Sean , Dead, 1 Kill *Matt B , Dead *Matt S , Alive, 1 Kill *Chris R , Dead, 1 Kill, Wanted List *Marita , Dead *Rowan , Alive *Mels , Alive *Chance , Alive, 1 Kill *Robin , Dead *Xander , Dead *Tom, Dead Aliases Each player has an alias within the game. After the game is over each player's alias will be revealed. The Wanted List *After stabbing her target over a thousand times in plain view of two witnesses, Leetal was placed on the wanted list. *After publicly murdering his target with his own blade, Chris R was placed on the wanted list. *After eying his target suspiciously, Chris V murdered his target in front of the ASSASSINS ADMINISTRATOR, and was placed on the wanted list. Events Friday, May 20th - The Beginning *Nascent has begun. The Lower Merion Assassins guild is in turmoil, brothers and sisters now hunt each other instead of paid targets. Soon the streets will run red with blood spilt by spoon, brush, and sock! Saturday, May 28th - Atticus, Kenobi, Code Name, Cortana, Dr.Horrible and Gabriel: Dead Chance Defensively Kills Tom *Blood flows in the streets. The well known assassin Tom struck out in a crowded eating establishment this morning but found his dagger had been replaced with a fake. Later he was found shot through the heart with a crossbow bolt bearing the markings of Chance. It is rumored that there was a witness to the crime, but he is either keeping quiet for self-preservation...or he's already dead... Sean Assassinates Xander *Another gruesome scene as Xander was found dieing at a get together with friends. Sean was seen fleeing the scene covered in blood, but no witnesses to the event came forward. Xander's last words were rumored to be intense regret over having been stabbed to death. Chelsea Assassinates Matt Bucheck *Lured into a dark bar Matt Bucheck was brutally hacked apart with a tremendous meat cleaver. Reports link Chelsea to the purchase of the cleaver earlier that week, a blade described as "needlessly oversized." Chelsea Assassinates Marita *Despite increased vigilance by all after the horrific events of the night, the dismembered torso of Marita was found in a deserted alley. Preliminary forensic evidence indicates that the same gigantic cleaver used in the Chelsea case was responsible for this murder. Witnesses Report Leetal Assassinating Dan *Two witnesses report seeing Leetal shoot Dan in the throat with a crossbow and then brutally stab the victim dozens of time in plain view. Upon leaving the scene Leetal attempted to convince the bystanders of their innocence... but it was too late. Later that night a notification of Leetal's wanted status was posted. Chelsea Assassinates Leetal *Even before the council of assassins could disseminate their wanted status, Leetal's remains were found littered about downtown. Early information indicates that their limbs were hacked off by an incredibly large cleaver, similar to the one seen recently in the possession of Chelsea. Monday, May 30th - Clockwork Orange: Dead Chelsea Assassinates Robin *Information is unreliable at this point, but an assassination is confirmed. Further investigation of the scene revealed large gashes in the surrounding environment, filled with blood, the victim was also missing several important limbs at roughly the same height as the gashes in the walls. Friday, June 2nd - The Narrator: Dead Witnesses Report Chris Radbill Killing Charlie *Witnesses report Chris Radbill killing Charlie using his own shiv on a well lit public street. As Charlie bled to death he clearly described his assailant to a Police Sketch artist and picked him out of a line up. Little is known as to why Charlie did not receive medical attention during his slow death. Saturday, June 18th - Diablo, Lipitol, and Chell: Dead Witnesses Report Chris Vanni Killing Sean *Reports of Chris Vanni killing Sean in front of the leader of the Assassins guild in a show of flagrent disdain for the guilds laws. Chris Vanni was immediately placed on the wanted list. Chris Vanni Assassinates Chris Radbill *As both of the parties in the scuffle were on the wanted list, Chris Vanni had nothing to lose by immediately brandishing his weapon in full view of witnesses. Chris Radbill died with with no regrets, amongst friends. Matt Sall Assassinates Chris Vanni *Chris Vanni's flagrant violations of guild laws did not go unnoticed. Shortly after his assassination of the other member of the wanted list, Chris Vanni was found defenseless by Matt Sall, ironically unable to fight back due to guild rules. Category:All Category:Assassins Category:The Guys Category:Charlie Category:Chelsea Category:Chris R Category:Chris V Category:Leetal Category:Dan Category:Sean Category:Matt Category:Matt B Category:Marita Category:Rowan Category:Mels Category:Chance Category:Robin Category:Xander Category:Nascent Category:Tom Category:Nick